With the development of various electronic communication products, the production of the housing for the electronic communication products is now the focus of much attention. Composite materials added with various fibers, such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, or the like, have been used as materials for the housings of the electronic communication products in view of their good performances in weight, mechanical strength, plasticity, moisture resistance, and corrosion resistance.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Patent No. I327959 discloses a method for manufacturing a case 1 with woven fiber texture by thermal compression. A plurality of woven fabrics 11 impregnated with thermosetting resin are laminated to form a laminate having a predetermined thickness. The laminate is cut into predetermined shape and size. A mold used in the method includes a female mold part 21 formed with a mold cavity 211 and a male mold part 22 formed with a protruding block 221. The cut laminate is disposed between the female mold part 21 and the male mold part 22. When the female mold part 21 and the male mold part 22 are pressed toward each other, the case 1 having a plurality of lead angles 111 is obtained.
In the aforesaid method, a large amount of resistance may be produced when the protruding block 221 is pressed toward the mold cavity 211 during the thermal compression. The laminate of woven fabrics 11 may not be pressed completely against the female mold part 21, and the case 1 thus formed may have crimp defects as shown in FIG. 2.
Although the aforesaid defect may be alleviated by increasing size of the protruding block 221, the male and female mold parts 22, 21 may not be separated from each other easily when the case 1 formed by the thermal compression is intended to be removed from the mold.
Referring to FIG. 3, Taiwanese Publication No. 375568 discloses a method for making a housing for an electrical device capable of preventing electromagnetic interference. In the method, a plastic plate 4 is compression molded using a mold 3. The mold 3 has a molding space 31 and two vent lines 32 gas-communicated with the molding space 31. The plastic plate 4 is placed in the mold 3 between the vent lines 32. Different gas pressures are applied from the vent lines 32. The plastic plate 4 is thus pressed in the directions shown by arrows due to the pressure difference between the gas pressures applied by the vent lines 32 to abut against a bottom inner surface of the mold 3 to obtain the housing formed with lead angles 41.
However, the pressure difference between the gas pressures applied from the vent lines 32 is not easily controlled. The lead angles 41 of the housing thus formed are still unsatisfactory. Additionally, the thickness of the housing thus formed may be not even.